


Pokes and Puppies

by 0_0U_U0_0



Series: Adventures of Sope Mixed With a Little Bit of Jennie [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But they weren’t serious threats, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Fluff, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hoseok and Yoongi are a cute couple, Hoseok is too adorable for this world, Jennie is a cute puppy, Jennie is a husky, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Threats to break Hoseok’s arms, Threats to tear Hoseok’s arms off, and that’s on period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Part One of Adventures of Sope Mixed With a Little Bit of JennieHoseok constantly pokes Yoongi, and comes up with the stupidest alternatives when Yoongi asks him to stop, like slapping or pinching him instead. Well, one of his stupid alternatives lead to a kiss and them getting three puppies as well. But one puppy seems just a little more human-like than the others..
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jennie Kim & Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Adventures of Sope Mixed With a Little Bit of Jennie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Pokes and Puppies

_Poke_ _._ Yoongi’s eyes shoot open and he sits up and tilts his head towards the culprit, who’s standing beside the bed. “Could you not? I’m trying to sleep..” Hoseok giggled. “But your reactions are so cute!” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He laid back down to sleep, but feels another poke. Yoongi sharply sighed. “Don’t poke me there.” Hoseok fake gasped. “Alas, have I found a weak spot?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “What? No, I don’t like being poked.” Hoseok hovers over Yoongi and pokes his cheek. Yoongi grabbed his arm before he could pull it back to his side.

“Poke me one more time and I will break your arm.” He lets go of the arm. “Yeah right, as if you’d ever break my arm on purpose, you don’t have it in you!” Yoongi stared into Hoseok’s eyes. “Do you really believe that? I can snap it into two right now if I wanted to, and if you poke me one more time, I will not hesitate to.” He said with an icy tone. Hoseok’s eyes widen and he takes a few steps back. “What if I.. slap you?” He suggested, staying a few feet away. Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a dumbass. If you slap me, I’ll break _both_ arms.” Hoseok scoffed.

”What if it’s a gentle slap?” “One arm.” “What if I.. hm..” he lingers on the thought. Yoongi lays back down, this time facing Hoseok. “Aha! What if I punch you?” Yoongi opens his mouth, confused, then closes it. He blinks a few times. “Are you seriously that du-“ “Softly punch you.” ”Don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, are you se-“ “On your lips.” Yoongi pushes the blankets off of his body and stands up. “Then I will make sure all four of your limbs are broken.” Hoseok hushed him. “With my lips.” Yoongi blinked. “Wha-“ Hoseok pulled Yoongi towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Yoongi, we should get a puppy.” Yoongi absentmindedly nodded, still surprised from the sudden kiss. “Yay! So it’s settled, let’s go get it now!” Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s hand and his eyes widen. “Wait wha-“ “No time for questions. Now let’s go get that puppy!” Hoseok pulled him along, Yoongi regretting his life choices. They walk to the nearest pet store (Also which Hoseok spent a lot of his time looking at the animals through the window) and enter. Hoseok leads Yoongi to the puppies. Hoseok’s eyes shimmer with excitement as he looks at the selection.

”I want all of them..” He slowly whispers. Yoongi picks up on what he said. “Yeah, not happening.” Hoseok frowned. “Why not!” He pouted like a child. “We can get two, no more than that.” Hoseok looked at the puppies. “Three?” Yoongi shut his eyes for a few seconds. “Two.” Hoseok groaned. “But only two will be lonely, they need another friend too!” “But that’s extra money spent when we could use the money for other things..” Hoseok thought about it for a second, and Yoongi thought he had convinced him, but all of a sudden, Hoseok poked him.

”Say hello to the fucking hospital but you won’t be able to wave at them!” Yoongi reaches for Hoseok’s left arm but Hoseok dodges it and pokes him again. “I swear, you’re asking for it so don’t cry when I fucking rip your arms off!” He grabs hold of Hoseok’s right arm. Hoseok screams. “Don’t hurt me! I’m sorry!” Yoongi starts to laugh and soon bursts out laughing. He lets go of Hoseok’s arm. Hoseok gives Yoongi a blank stare. “What’s so funny..?” He asks. “You think I would hurt you?” Yoongi pulls Hoseok into a hug which Hoseok returns after a second or two.   
  
“You were being so serious though..” he muttered. “Aren’t I always?” Hoseok shrugged. “Not always, but most of the time.” Yoongi pulls away from the hug. “Agh, Hobi, you win. Three puppies it is as long as you stop poking me.” Hoseok giggled again. “Yay!” They walk out of the pet store with a German Shepard, a Chihuahua and a Husky. They arrive home and they unzip the carriers as they place them on the floor. The first one out of their carrier is the Chihuahua. She slowly and cautiously walks out, unfamiliar to the new, larger place. 

She sniffs around and makes her way to the German Shepard. She walks inside the carrier and the two boys watch, amused. They crouch down to get a better view and see the Chihuahua licking the German Shepard, and then they see white and black fur padding over. “I think they’re getting along well!” Hoseok whispered. “Yup.” Yoongi whispered back, eyes glued onto the dogs. They stand up completely and Hoseok takes the bag in his hand and pulls out toys for the dogs and a food bowl and two water bowls. Yoongi does the same, his bag contained two food bowls and a water bowl and food.  
  
“Let’s feed them and then we can decide what we’re going to name them.” Hoseok nods in agreement. “Sounds great!” They put food into the bowls and Yoongi goes to the sink and fills up the water bowls. They place the bowls near the fridge and the Chihuahua walks over and starts eating right away. “Well, isn’t she bold?” Yoongi remarks with a chuckle. Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, she is.” He turns to Yoongi. “I think Princess would be a fitting name for her, since she acts like one, don’t you?” Yoongi sticks his tongue in his cheek and thinks about it for a moment.

”Yeah, I suppose it would. Princess it is.” The Husky and the German Shepard walk over together. (A/N: All the dogs are girls, by the way.) Yoongi stares at the German Shepard. “Let’s name her Roxie.” He says. “Ah, that’s a good name!” Yoongi smiles a little bit. “Now, what about the Husky?” Yoongi asks Hoseok. The Husky looks at them as if she understood what they said. “She looks like a Jennie to me, how about you?” Hoseok suggests. “Yeah, Jennie it is!” Yoongi replies. “Well, I’m going to start making dinner.”


End file.
